Dead Duck
"Dead Duck" is the sixtieth episode of Darkwing Duck, and the 47th episode to air on The Disney Afternoon. Synopsis Darkwing and Launchpad are chasing Megavolt on the Ratcatcher and chase him into an anvil factory. Darkwing tries to get the upper hand on Megavolt but gets hit with an anvil. It smashes his helmet and Megavolt runs out. Darkwing and Launchpad hop back on the Ratcatcher and Launchpad warns Darkwing about not wearing a helmet. Darkwing tells him that he doesn't have time to get a new one and the other one was smashed. They take off after Megavolt and Darkwing loses Megavolt and he and Launchpad crash. Darkwing wakes up and falls a long way. He lands somewhere deep under ground and runs into the Devil. He can't believe he is supposed to be there and takes an elevator up and runs into St. Peter. The Devil follows him and he argues with St. Peter as to where Darkwing is supposed to go. Darkwing refuses to believe that he's dead and goes back down to Earth. He asks someone where Launchpad is and they act as if they don't see him. Darkwing makes it home and Launchpad and Gosalyn come in crying hysterically. He keeps trying to talk to them and they act as if he's not there. Launchpad thinks he hears Darkwing and Gosalyn says so too and all of a sudden they can see him. It seems that they care so much for him is the reason they can now see him. Darkwing doesn't know what's going on and says they should go see Morgana Macawber. They go to Morgana's and she tries to help Darkwing, but it does not work. Darkwing wants to prove that he's not dead and leaves to stop Megavolt after seeing him on television. Darkwing shows up a Megavolt's place and tries to karate kick him but he can't do anything. Just then the Grim Reaper (a.k.a. Death) shows up. Darkwing gives Death the slip and gets home. Death follows him there and Darkwing acts like he's at the next house. Death goes next door and gets Herb. Darkwing knows that he can't let that happen so he goes out and distracts Death and Herb gets away. Darkwing gets back to Morgana's house and pleads with her to help him. She tries again, but it's no use. Darkwing is resigned to his fate. Gosalyn is determined that Megavolt not get away with murder and goes to the TV studio where he is to confront him. Launchpad is watching the program and sees Gosalyn on there when Darkwing's ghost comes in and they see Megavolt take her away. Darkwing knows he must stop Megavolt and goes to rescue Gosalyn. Darkwing tries to stop Megavolt but can't and then Launchpad comes in and he too is captured. then Death shows up and takes Darkwing away. Darkwing pleads with Death and bets him that if he can do something Death can't do then he gets one more hour to save Gosalyn and Launchpad. Death agrees and Darkwing does a hand trick that Death cannot do. Darkwing returns and tells Launchpad what to do and between the two of them, they are able to defeat Megavolt and free Gosalyn from his clutches. They get back to Morgana's and she tells him that there is nothing that she can do. Death shows up to take Darkwing away and he tells everyone goodbye and puts up a brave front. Once outside the house he begs and pleads with Death not to take him and just then he wakes up in his bed which Launchpad and Gosalyn revealed that he was unconscious for a few hours and have a bump on his head. He is extremely happy to be alive and thinks it was all a dream. He goes into the kitchen and says he wants to throw a party and starts to whip together a cake. He opens the oven to put it in and the Devil pops out and asks for the correct time and Darkwing shuts it and shudders. Trivia *Though he is caught in Darkwing's dream, Megavolt apparently gets away in real life. Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes